elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hadvar
|Base ID = }} Hadvar is a Nord soldier serving in the Imperial Legion. He was one of the soldiers on duty who escorted the Dragonborn to Helgen. Background It is likely that Hadvar and Ralof knew each other as children. Both of them are from Riverwood, and their interactions during Unbound seem to imply they are at least familiar with each other. Hadvar's uncle, Alvor, gives the Dragonborn some free materials if the Dragonborn chooses to go with Hadvar when escaping Helgen. Personality Hadvar thoroughly supports the Empire in regards to the civil war. He thus holds a strong resentment for the Stormcloaks, whom he sees as traitors, and often engages in combat with them. Hadvar is shown to be a generally kind-hearted person, and shows sympathy for the Dragonborn during the execution. Hadvar is one of the many Nords in Skyrim who have voluntarily joined the Imperial Legion, which even further proclaims his loyalty and fealty towards the Empire. It is shown that Hadvar fights for what he believes is good for Skyrim, and firmly believes that it is part of the Empire. In addition, he has a very calm voice, and speaks in a respectful manner. Interactions Unbound Hadvar is first seen calling the names of the captives alongside the Imperial Captain, lining them up to be beheaded. Among those he calls include Ulfric, Ralof, one of Ulfric's soldiers from Riverwood, and Lokir, a horse thief from Rorikstead. In the confusion ensuing from Alduin's attack on Helgen, he spots the Dragonborn trying to find cover and tells them to follow him if they want to survive. If Hadvar is chosen instead of Ralof, after escaping Helgen he will take the Dragonborn to his uncle's house in Riverwood, where he will stay afterwards. Joining the Legion If Hadvar was followed when escaping Helgen, an option to let General Tullius know Hadvar is safe can be chosen, leaving the General impressed Hadvar is alright, but until he reports in, the General simply can't let the Dragonborn join the Legion on Hadvar's vouch without proof to back it up and redirects them to Legate Rikke for how to join instead. The Jagged Crown If the Dragonborn sides with the Imperial Legion, during this quest to retrieve the Jagged Crown from Korvanjund, Hadvar will be with Legate Rikke and her troops that are about to enter the tomb to retrieve the crown before the Stormcloaks can for Galmar Stone-Fist, having been promoted as he now wears Imperial Heavy Armor in place of the Studded Imperial Armor he was wearing back in Helgen. After the quest is done, Hadvar will be found back in Riverwood, this time staying at the Sleeping Giant Inn, still wearing his Imperial Heavy Armor he was seen in during the quest. Battle for Whiterun Hadvar will be among the Imperial Legionnaires and Whiterun Hold Guards under Legate Rikke as they protect Whiterun from Stormcloak Soldiers and Generals until the Stormcloaks are routed and the city is saved from being taken. Hadvar will listen to Jarl Balgruuf's victory speech before heading back inside with Rikke, and the surviving Legionnaires and Hold Guards. Compelling Tribute In the Imperial Civil War quest-line the Dragonborn will meet Hadvar, who was recently promoted, and two Imperial Soldiers who are scouting a Stormcloak caravan carrying a shipment of coin and weapons. The group was sent by Legate Rikke in order to cut off the supplies of the Stormcloaks. Rescue from Fort Kastav Hadvar will be leading the Imperial Legionnaires sent to attack Fort Kastav, the main fort in Winterhold, which also is holding several Legionnaires inside its prison as Stormcloak prisoners-of-war (POWs). After the fort is cleared of rebel forces, Hadvar will remain behind with any surviving Legionnaires to secure the fort until a garrison arrives to place it under Imperial control, allowing the Legion to claim the hold. Skill training exploits *Hadvar is invincible in the beginning of the game. After obtaining the first weapon, keep attacking Hadvar and level up quickly. In the Whiterun follow glitch, attack him in the middle of town. No guards will attempt an arrest. Also, his "Quest NPC" downed recovery time is almost instant. Dialogue Conversations Quotes *''"'Dragonborn huh? Was it your ma or your pa that was the dragon?"'' *''"I don't think Rikke even knows my name. Probably because I'm not the Dragonborn.'"'' *''"Ever get the impression Rikke's not always sure what side she's on? I'm not doubting her loyalty. Just, she seems rather sympathetic to the rebels."'' *''"Better down here than out there."'' *''"Ever wonder if maybe we should call a truce with the Stormcloaks, join forces for just a little while, and take care of some of these dragons?"'' *''"Ha! You're still alive?"'' *''"This way. Come on!"'' *''"Ralof, you damned traitor! Out of my way!"'' *''"Who do you think killed more Rebels? You or me?"'' *''"What next, giant snakes?"'' *''"Huh. I had heard you died."'' *''"Still alive prisoner? Stay close to me if you want to stay that way."'' *''"Do colors seem brighter to you? Everything seems bigger, too... strange."'' *''"Haming! You have to get over here, now!"'' *''"I'm pretty sure I killed more than you, I was counting."'' (After the battle of Whiterun) *''"There's more of them somewhere around here.'' *''"Closest town from here is Riverwood. My uncle's a blacksmith there. I'm sure he'd help you out."'' *''"It's probably best if we split up. Good luck, I wouldn't have made it without your help today."'' *''"Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!"'' Unique interpersonal dialogue If Hadvar and Ralof are near each other, they will engage in some dialogue. However, this dialogue is glitched, as it is random dialogue that occurs between two Stormcloak soldiers, followed by dialogue between two Imperial Soldiers. *Hadvar: "How'd you end up here?" *Ralof: "My cousin disappeared one night. Some say the Thalmor grabbed him. It wasn't long before I found myself under Ulfric's banner." *Hadvar: "So why did you join the Stormcloaks?" *Ralof: "I'm a true Nord. Simple as that." *Ralof: "So why'd you join the Legion?" *Hadvar: "My father was a Legionnaire, and his before him. I guess I never considered doing anything else." If the Dragonborn followed Hadvar during the mission Unbound and did not start the Imperial Legion quests, he will say the same dialogues as other Imperials, such as: *''"Damn Stormcloak rebels."'' *''"Keep an eye out for trouble, it's only a matter of time."'' Civil War If Hadvar survives Helgen and the Dragonborn later joins the Imperial Legion, then Hadvar can be encountered multiple times in the civil war questline. He first appears in the quest The Jagged Crown, where he, along with Legate Rikke and other Legion soldiers, meet the Dragonborn outside Korvanjund where they then initiate an attack; eventually, they get past the Stormcloaks inside and retrieve the The Jagged Crown. He then appears again at the Battle for Whiterun, where he is among those who fight out the rebels and save Whiterun. After the battle, Hadvar is promoted to the rank of Captain. In the quest "Compelling Tribute," the Dragonborn must meet Hadvar, along with two other imperials, and they then must attack a small wagon of gold and weapons which is heavily guarded by Stormcloaks, after defeating the men Hadvar and the other two legionaries stay with the wagon while the Dragonborn reports back to Legate Rikke. Later, in Rescue from Fort Kastav, Hadvar sends the Dragonborn into Fort Kastav through a drain leading into the prison, where they will need to rescue the imperial prisoners before coming out into the courtyard and attacking the Stormcloaks within. Afterwards, Hadvar sets up camp while the Dragonborn reports back to General Tullius. Although Hadvar is not present at the Battle for Windhelm, he can be found back in Riverwood with the rest of his family. If the Dragonborn decides to betray the empire during The Jagged Crown, then Hadvar will not appear again during the quest line and can be found back at Riverwood with his family living the rest of his life peacefully. Trivia *Hadvar will appear to have been promoted to a higher rank once the Dragonborn advances in the Civil War questline, as he will be seen wearing a different set of armor. *Hadvar is the only character to be voiced by Jonas Fisch. **In an earlier build, he was voiced by Jason Marsden. *After killing the frostbite spiders in Helgen Keep, Hadvar says "What's next, giant snakes?" which, in fact appear in . *Hadvar admits he had nightmares about Bleak Falls Barrow when he was a child, saying that he was afraid of the Draugr coming down the mountain and climbing through his window while he was sleeping. *Although he and Ralof share most dialogue concerning the Guardian Stones, Hadvar has different dialogue for The Warrior Stone: "Warrior, good. I knew you didn't belong on that cart when I first laid eyes on you." Bugs * After taking Windhelm for the Legion, Hadvar may follow the Dragonborn in Whiterun with his sword drawn. He will occasionally say things, such as, "Ha! You're still alive?" or, "Who do you think killed more rebels? You or me?" Fast traveling to Riverwood can fix this. Another method to fix this problem: Walk up to him, press right up against him, save, then restart the game. Hadvar will wander off to the main gate and disappear after a few moments. ** Afterwards, the Dragonborn may be unable to obtain followers. To fix this, type into the console set playerfollowercount to 0. * Once the Dragonborn exits the caves from Unbound and nears the Guardian Stones with whoever they decided to follow (Hadvar or Ralof), they may travel off of the path and never initialize the conversation regarding the stones. ** A possible solution for this is to run into them so that they stop at the road corner. They will then take the correct path (to the left) and initialize with the stones. * Very rarely in indoor combat, Hadvar may be seen using the Staff of Magnus. It is unknown why. Appearances * cs:Hadvar de:Hadvar es:Hadvar fr:Hadvar it:Hadvar pl:Hadvar pt:Hadvar ru:Хадвар uk:Гадвар Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Members Category:Skyrim: Riverwood Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters